


As Long As You're Okay With It

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, blowjob, invisibility!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It started like any other night of cuddling; pretending that they weren't practically grinding against each other, Cas's lips wet and hot and insistent on Dean's neck as they pulled closer in the dimly lit room. The television blared in the background, mainly just so Sam would think that they were doing something else. The door was locked, leaving them safe from any intruding mooses. Moosi. Meese. Whatever the fuck the plural for moose is. </p><p>Cas finally pulled away, feeling hot and panting hard, chest rising and falling in time with his breathing as he clutched Dean close. He felt hot all over, shaking and panting. Most of all, he wanted to get Dean off. Badly.</p><p>And, for once, he wanted to try something a little new. "</p><p>Inspired by awkward-fallen-angel of tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Okay With It

It started like any other night of cuddling; pretending that they weren't practically grinding against each other, Cas's lips wet and hot and insistent on Dean's neck as they pulled closer in the dimly lit room. The television blared in the background, mainly just so Sam would think that they were doing something else. The door was locked, leaving them safe from any intruding mooses. Moosi. Meese. Whatever the fuck the plural for moose is.

 

Cas finally pulled away, feeling hot and panting hard, chest rising and falling in time with his breathing as he clutched Dean close. He felt hot all over, shaking and panting. Most of all, he wanted to get Dean off. Badly.

 

And, for once, he wanted to try something a little new.

 

 

“Dean?” Cas questioned, sitting up on his elbow. Dean's eyes flickered open, and Cas could see the lust shining in his gaze. He started to lean forward to connect their lips, but Cas pulled away. “I need to ask you something.”

 

“What is it?” Dean asked, slightly concerned. Cas obviously found the matter pressing if he'd just rebuffed a kiss. Actually, it had become quite the problem with Cas. Cas was constantly trying to place small, innocent pecks on his lips at random times and places. In the bunker, in public, and Dean had made it a little bit of a game to try and make sure Sam didn't notice. A game with high risks, but hey, he might as well have fun with it if the angel insisted on doing it anywhere and everywhere.

 

“I want to pleasure you. I, I actually have something I wanted to try.” Cas said, his deep voice sending the blood flowing straight to Dean's dick. It gave a throb in his pants, clearly on board with the idea. Dean rubbed his stubble with one hand, hoping the contact would clear his mind.

 

“What is it?” Dean asked. Castiel hesitated to answer, and Dean felt curiosity slowly grow. “C'mon, Cas.”

 

“I, I want to try pleasuring you while only my touch remains tangible in this dimension.” Cas finally said. Dean wished he could comprehend that, but unfortunately all the blood in his body was sitting just a tad bit too low. He cleared his throat, shaking his head again, waiting to see if anything would come to him. Finally, he gave up trying to make sense of it.

 

“What?” He asked flatly. Cas's face remained neutral. “Well, you can't exactly spring something like that on me and expect me to understand right now. My dick is literally throbbing.”

 

“I want to use my “angel mojo” to turn invisible and pleasure you. I believe you not seeing what was coming would be both a good way to form trust and may make the experience more pleasurable.”

 

Dean slowly let that sink in. Finally, it clicked. He blushed a little bit, clearing his throat. Cas was right; it would certainly be a trust exercise. Dean has never had good experiences with beings who were invisible. Ghosts have flung him smack into walls, Demons have disguised themselves and tried to stab him in his sleep, and in hell he could remember demons using a torture method of turning invisible and waiting to stab him. Sometimes, Dean would hang for hours on end just waiting, knowing that the blade was coming but not knowing where it would strike or when. He gulped.

 

“Of course, if you're uncomfortable with the prospect, I suppose we could always rub up against each other until our needs are met and then watch Star Trek.” Cas added, as an afterthought. Dean looked down into his eyes and he gave a small sigh.

 

This was _Cas._ Not a demon, not a ghost, and he had nothing to be afraid of. Cas would never hurt him; hell, he had broken out of heaven's control literally because he was hurting Dean. Because he couldn't stand to kill Dean. Because Dean means and meant and always would be more important to Cas than anything else in the entire world, and Dean was just now starting to realize that. If he couldn't trust Cas with this, who could he trust with anything?

 

“I'm up for anything you want to try. It can't be any worse than being blindfolded.” Dean mumbled. Cas nodded his head, giving one last passionate kiss to Dean's lips, before he disappeared.

 

Dean blinked, his eyebrows coming together. That was fairly fast.

 

“Cas, you still there?” He questioned, looking around. He was a little concerned that Cas wasn't saying anything. Soon enough, though, a ghosting of a hand was felt over his stomach. He jumped a little before laughing at how easily startled he was. He supposed a lifetime of hunting would do that to you.

 

Cas started slow; a tentative touch, and he stopped when Dean jumped. As soon as Dean had relaxed again, he tried again, this time laying a hand on Dean's chest. Dean was warm and alive, and his breath sped up as Cas pressed up against him. Cas smirked a little, loving the way Dean reacted to his touch. He slowly began to slide his hand downwards.

 

Dean felt his dick give a halfhearted throb as the invisible pressure got closer and closer to it. He bit his lip to keep from groaning as the pressure barely ghosted over where he wanted it most, before drifting back up to his abdomen, keeping a light pressure as it skimmed the skin underneath his shirt. Dean closed his eyes tightly as he felt it brush up against his nipple, and his nipple harden in response.

 

Another invisible presence came to his waist band, running the lightest touch along it before pushing up his shirt. Both of them were now pulling at the fabric insistently, but Cas refused to use his words. Dean eventually got it, sitting up and raising his arms so that Cas could pull the shirt entirely over his head. As soon as it was off, he collapsed back down, letting out a breath of air he didn't even know he had been holding in.

 

There was a pause as the hands took a break. Dean opened his eyes just in time to see a second shirt fall into visibility, the one that Cas had been wearing. He reached down to unbuckle his pants, but found his wrists pulled away. He froze, and a small kiss was pressed to his cheek. No words were used, but he knew exactly what it said all the same. _Be patient. I'm getting there._

 

He watched as a pair of pants and a belt and socks fell to the floor, breathing a deep sigh. He closed his eyes again, finding it pointless to keep them open at a time like this. Slowly, the pressure returned.

 

He felt bare skin press against his. He could feel the outline of Cas's hard cock pressing against his leg and he bit back another moan. Suddenly, his chest was being covered in warm, sloppy kisses as Cas peppered them all over his torso. Finally, the lips closed around his nipple and gave it a light suck. Dean couldn't help the small gasp that escaped his lips at the sensation.

 

Finally, as if that's what he had been waiting for, Cas began to sink down the bed.

 

Dean's hands fisted the sheets as Cas unbuckled his belt slowly. He looked down to see nothing but the wall and his own, supposedly self-moving clothes. He knew that Cas had a kink for having his hair grabbed, but Dean didn't know what was against the rules and what wasn't, and talking to ask seemed to be in the first category.

 

“Cas, please.” Dean breathed, his hips bucking upwards at the tantalizing touch. (That, children, was alliteration). Cas did as Dean asked, hands working a little bit faster on the belt. Once he finally had it undone, Dean gave out a sigh of relief. He lifted his hips as Cas slowly began to remove the offending fabric, sliding his hands all the way down Dean's legs until Dean was flat-out shaking in want. His pants dropped to the floor.

 

Cas's hands traced back up as Cas climbed back onto the bed, and Dean couldn't help but watch in fascination as his skin moved seemingly on its own. Cas's thumbs rubbed soothing circles on his thighs, hands working to help relax his lover. Dean sighed again, trying to let his body sink into the bed.

 

Cas's mouth closed over his cock, and he gave a startled “gah”. Dean was tense again, despite the soothing circles, trying to keep his hips from bucking forward like they so desperately wanted to. He let out a long moan as Cas dropped down a few inches, heat engulfing his arousal.

 

“Cas, faster.” Dean whimpered. There was a deep chuckle from Cas, and the vibrations went straight up Dean's cock. He let out another noise, finally losing control and letting his hips buck upwards. Cas's arm, as a consequence, came to rest firmly over his hips, gluing them to the bed. Dean's eyes remained open at this point, watching as his body was manipulated by Cas. He felt absolutely invigorated.

 

Finally Cas bottomed out. Dean jumped when he felt something wet and cold at his entrance, (when did Cas get lube?) but realized quickly what was happening and relaxed. The finger slipped in slowly, Dean fighting to stay relaxed all the while. A few sucks, Cas pulled off and licked up his dick like it was a lollipop. His finger began to slowly move inside of Dean, in and out and in and out, until it started to feel pleasant. Cas's lips wrapped around Dean's head again as he added the second finger, and Dean ignored the slight stretch of muscle.

 

Soon enough, though, the fingers brushed up against something inside him. He could feel Cas smirk around his dick as he aimed for that spot again, effortlessly deepthroating Dean. Dean let out a long moan, hands turning to fists at the sheets yet again as Cas's tongue slowly traced up his veins, head beginning to bob up and down faster and faster. Dean felt the pressure to his prostate increase with the pace and he involuntarily bucked his hips up again, this time held down by Cas. He felt his toes begin to curl in pleasure as heat built up.

 

“Faster, please.” He moaned, coming out a hell of a lot more submissive than he originally planned. Cas just complied, sucking faster and harder before deepthroating Dean and giving his own broken moan. While his voice was still going he pushed down on Dean's prostate hard. Dean cried out as he felt himself approach the edge of climax. One final shove to his prostate and he was cumming hard, toes curling as he came in long, hot spurts.

 

Cas swallowed all of it, slowly letting himself fade back into visibility. Dean felt his dick finally begin to soften, and he let his entire body go limp. Cas sat up and reached down, taking his own dick in hand. Dean started to sit up and say that he could take care of it, but Cas held up a finger to silence him.

 

A couple of jerks was all it took, and Cas was cumming. He caught most of it with his previously discarded shirt, and Dean couldn't remember for the life of him when he had picked it up. Dean watched Cas's face attentively, loving how Cas always bit his lip right before an orgasm. Loving that he was one of the few who were close enough to Cas to realize that.

 

Cas crawled up next to him once he had recovered from his own orgasm, pressing his back against Dean's chest. Dean lazily wrapped a hand around Cas, and he couldn't help but think about how perfectly their bodies fit together like this. He'd never felt more in love in his life; not that he'd ever admit it.

 

“That was pleasing.” Cas said, smiling. Dean nodded his head.

 

“Next time, you're going to wear a blindfold and I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine.” Then after a moment, “As long as you're okay with it, that is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment? Read my other stories? ^_^


End file.
